Devilishly Angelic
by DarlingMyLove
Summary: Samantha has been captured by Helena Queen of the Vampires, turning her into a half angel half vampire. Her maker Jason just turns out to be her mate, and she can not return to Heaven because of what she is. So what will she do now? Destroy Helena!
1. Chapter 1

**So far I have four completed stories, and four new stories including this. Tell me if you like this or not! Also Emily is more of a badass in this story, I didn't want her all soft like others see her as.**

I was new, made into a vampire just three days before. Nineteen years old now and forever. Locked inside a silver cage you'll think Iwould've been burnt to deth already. Being half angel remedied that.

"How is my little pet doing?" The woman who ordered whoever to turn me to become this monster stood just outside my cage. She had been turned into a vampire at a really, really old age. She was stunning nonetheless, and she looked lethal in her blood red gown. Looking up at me like the cat who caught the canary.

I gripped the silver bars that seperated me from ripping her throat out. "Who are you?"

"My name is Helena, Queen of the vampires and yuou my dear are now my bastard child" She appeared to be ecstatic about that in fact.

My wings fluttered behind me wanting to fly away to Heaven and never come back to this Hell called Earth. I pressed my face against the bars snarling deep in my throat, "I am a child of God. Not you"

"Not anymore darling, your half and half" She mulled that that one over and grinned, "Just the way I like my coffee"

"You don't know what you've created, I will destroy you when I get out of here-"

Her smile disapated at my threat, "Shut up." She looked over at the door sniffed the air and called, "Jason, you're late" The door opened and I lost all control of myself.

He smelled like...mine, mine, mine, mine! My fingers curled around the bars tighter and I watched him walk over to us. I felt my body go limp my hands almost slipped off the bars. Our eyes never left each other the room had turned cold to blistering hot. Reluctantly he bowed to Helena. "Forgive me my Queen" He sounded like he was stuck in the 1800's.

She ran her fingers across his cheek, raising blood. "Don't let it happen again. Feed her and return to your duties" She ordered, then expecting him to obey without any further instructions she disappeared. We were alone now.

"Who are you?"

"I am your maker, and also I might be yours" He came close enough that his hand slipped in the cage to touch my cheek. I shivered just from the little bit of contact.

"Yours?" I t was the first time I noticed my voice had changed; I sounded like a malicious vixen. Every word laced with a false intent to harm. I guess every vampire should sound like danger, and look like innocence.

"It's a loose vampire term for the vampire you are supposed to be with the rest of you Immortal life." He explained, he opened the cage and instead of trying to escape like I planned I grasped the hands he help out for me. Letting him hold me like I was light as a feather.

"I never learned about that..." I told him, looking up at him. I saw the same curiousity I probably had in my own eyes. Wanting to know who the other person was and how to get out of this risky situation that could go anyway.

"It's kept a secret, if other's knew that vampire's had someone that they would destroy the world to protect. Anything could happen." He began walking towards the door. And still beating heart thundered against my chest, "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to feed you then...I don't know."

* * *

I looked a mess, I wasn't vain and I ususally don't give a damn about my appearance but now I felt like shit. Jason was heating up bags of blood for me, he told me that he would've let me drink from his neck but that wasn't a good idea because then it would like us permanately as mates. He came over to me on the bed and handed me one of the blood filled bags and moved to sit in the chair infront of the bed. They called them pounds because that's what each bag weighed.

"Lift it to your mouth and your fangs will come out on it's own because you haven't been fed yet" Jason instructed. I did as I was told and my wings folded against may back flexing as the my fangs punctured the bag and blood filled my mouth. I wanted more, but at the same time I felt like a monster. This wasn't what I was meant to be, it wasn't who I was. This was evil, wrong, and destructive I needed to find a way to go back to what I was.

"In Heaven...do they have any skills other than being angelic?" Jason asked, sitting back in his chair staring bemused at me.

I glared at him as I finished the bag, "Angels are meant to protect the human kind. And sometimes that get's messy so yes I have _skills_."

"I'm asking because Helena has certain plans for you, plans that would put you in danger. Knowing that you are mine's I will not allow that to happen" He said determinely, his knuckles cracked as his eyes narrowed as he thought of the idea of me being in danger. Knowing that he was planning my escape brightened my mood.

"How are we going to escape alive?"

"My sister is going to help, I've already known that you were mine when I turned you. Before you were vampire I knew that we belonged to each other. I've been planning this for a three days. A couple of my friends will be helping too" He sounded confident yet nervous at the same time. I hoped that his friends were reliable, and if I got far away I would definitely fly the hell away as soon as I could.

"Great, I can not wait to go home. And try to figure out a way to reverse this curse"

"What?" He snapped at me, "You will not be returning to Heaven, you can not. They will kill you Samantha"

"I belong there!"

"Not anymore, you are an abomination. Half vampire, half angel. This was done purposely they will not take you back, to show the vampires that they can not take their angels and change them and get away with you. They will hunt you down, and kill you. You aren't the first to become both, you are the only who have survived the transformation"

"What are you talking about!" I exclaimed jumping down from the bed.

"Helena over three hundred years ago kidnapped a girl, and turned her. She didn't make the transformation but the angels didn't know that. They ordered an archangel to come down, to find and execute her"

"I can't go back? That is my home, my parents are there! Alexis! Mac! How am I supposed to..." I crumbled to my knees and wept. Disgusted by the pink tears that streamed heavily down my face. In a blink Jason was kneeling with me, cupping my face and wiping the tears away.

"Sam please don't cry, please. I am sorry this has happened to you, and that everything you've ever known has been taken away from you. Right now you can not break down, because we must get you from out of here. If you stay you will be tested on and controlled to do Helena's bidding." He sighed rubbing a tired hand over his face. "Drink the second bag and follow behind me out of the door. Do not look anywhere but at my back. Like you're in a trance at the fourth door on the right goin quickly and close the door. My sister will be there waiting for you with necessary weapons.

I winced at the mention of weapons, I didn't like killing people. He noticed it and shook his head, "Samantha do not look at them like they are people. They are monsters, not because of they are vampires because they are evil. Do not hesitate to kill them"

I nodded my head, Jason was absolutely right. They weren't innocent at all, but Jason probably wasn't either. I wondered what secrets hid underneath those deceitful eyes. One thing I did know about vampires were that they were spectacular liars.

* * *

I didn't realise how nervous I would be, the hallway was way too long. He should've mentioned that the rooms were yards apart. Vampires who passed by, took their time to inspect me thoroughly. Jason's shoulders tensed as each male vampire stopped to look at me. Luckily no one followed us so when we passed the fourth door with speed of light I was inside of the room, with the door closed. A medium height, brunette stood several feet away holding a pistol pointing towards the floor.

"I've had to wait four days to finally see you, my brother wasn't any help at all" She rolled her eyes turning away from me to grab another gun. "The only words he could say was; beautiful, gorgeous, and every other word you could think of to express you beauty" She giggled to her self.

I flinched when she tossed me a holster that held two guns at each side. "You don't have any knives?"

"Jason doesn't want you in the line of fire, if you do end up needing back up a gun can be shot from far away" Evading my question, she swept a hand lovingly over her collection of guns that were lined up on a table.

"Knives can be used at any range, do you or do you not have any?" I wished I had my sword, but I couldn't remember where it was. My mind was telling me over and over that it was at home. My heart, that was linked irrevocably to my sword. I had a funny feeling that my mind had been screwed up by Helena. My sword was wanted by many people, and species.

"Is my sword here?" I asked.

"Yes" She answered, "And it will be left here, we will not be able to obtain it."

"Then I am not leaving"

"Yes you will" Emily said, "Jason will carry you out here kicking and screaming out of this place if you refuse"

"That sword means a lot to me, where is it?" I demanded to know, "Tell me or I will go out there screaming like a banshee. And I will kill every single vampire, and any other _thing _that lives here. Just to get to my sword."

She looked at me, thinking. "I usually don't curse but...FUCK!" Hurriedly she grabbed her guns and stuffed them in holsters underneath her dress. "Look we go in, get your sword and we return. Jason is going to murder me when he finds out that we went back to get your sword"

"Okay let's go" I said not caving into her concerns, if I could seize my sword I would, not caring one bit on what could happen if this didn't turn out. Selfish, a sin but that sword was in my family for years and would not leave it in the hands of Helena.

* * *

She was worried for no reason at all, she had the ability to turn invisible along with everything she touched. Why was she so adamant that we would get caught was not clear to me. Once we reached the room I was surprised to see my sword in a display in the center of the room. No one but us was there but I had the feeling that there was invisible eyes like us in the room with us. Watching closely on our every step. I grabbed the knife, and then all hell broke loose.

From every direction a vampire appeared, it turns out that most older vampires at the ability to be invisible. Something that Emily should've let me in on but did not. Not even bothering to fight them I clutched on to my sword, and tightened my grip on Emily's hand and flew into the ceiling. It left me damaged but only a little, having wings here was an advantage.

"Oh crap, they've sounded the alarms" If I wasn't half vampire I wouldn't have heard it but an inaudible squeal of sound passing along the room. It sounded like a weak fire alarm. I ran to the window, and kicked the shutters that covered it open, the hinges crushed the shutters fell to the ground. And I climbed out of the window falling quickly to the ground, I landed like a cat. And a second later Emily was with me, guns drawn. My sword spewed sparks of every color from the blade. Oddly they changed to colors of black, grey and crimson. The tingle I got from holding my sword had changed, the power was still there but it was different, stronger.

All of my new instincts told me to kill ever last one of them, and I did. I fought like the warrior I was, not letting any of them touch me. Their bullets were reflected back to them, because God didn't let such things touch his angels. He gave us defenses against certain things that human's had invented. I don't care what Jasofn said God hadn't deserted me. Blood, severed bodies, and scattered weapons were all that were left. Emily gestured towards a large wall, running towards it. I didn't see an exit but I followed her anyways. Without warning, she leapt high into the air and over it, I flew.

Jason, two males, and another female stood waiting for us on the other side. Jason didn't look happy at all and even though I had escaped safely, I didn't think I would survive the lecture I was about to receive from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about the delay!**

We didn't talk much as we began racing away from the wall, we needed to get far as we could from there. I could feel the rage rolling from Jason as he kept by my side. As a hybrid now I could run faster than any of them but I didn't. Having them believe I was running away from them wasn't a good idea at the moment. Especially since Jason was mad at me, and Emily was probably regretting letting me retrieve my sword. I cared and and I didn't, my sword meant a lot to me. And even in their custody I probably wouldn't have lasted long mentally, and physically without it.

Before we left the wall Jason had told me where we were going, and I wasn't too excited about it. Going through a Stage Portal wasn't respectful of the Angels who guarded them. People who got caught in them thought they were fairy's but they weren't. Angels protected them from Vampires (like the ones I was with), and other species who wanted to destroy the portals. We were going to the Eighth. I'd heard many things about it, that the Angels couldn't protect it like they used to and many were dying from the rogue vampires that terrorized it and used it to escape.

I could feel the power as we neared the portal, a oval mirror sitting on the bottom of a hill. It was positioned on a wheel. And was hard to get into if it was heavily guarded. Emily leapt inside of it, and the Vampires followed, Jason came in back of me. Not wanting to go first and I don't follow. Reluctantly I went through and they were standing there waiting for me. I couldn't believe what I saw. No Angels were there, no one from the Gates were there at all. Just rogues and death.

The Vampires didn't look bothered at the scene, they began walking steadily left down a wide road and I was forced with them. My tears welled beneath my eyes. I couldn't take this, this wasn't right! There was supposed to be life here, love , animals frolicking, and people living there lives as they were promised after death.

"This is wrong" I said to myself, my fists balled at my hips and I bit down on my lips as I tried not to speak anymore.

"This is how it is" The blond female said, she didn't sound like she liked it either but she accepted how it was. And that was giving up hope that life here could be better. I would do something about this, I vowed to myself that I would.

"Where are we going now?" I asked curiously, Vampires stared at me, and humans were laying around like trash. Skinny, sick and their eyes showing defeat.

"Emily knows a witch here, she will transport us to the Third Portal where I have a secret home at" Sonny explained.

* * *

"I had a dream about you" The witch said hoarsely when she opened her front door for us. She stared straight at me. And I felt that she was looking right at my soul with her bottomless black eyes. We all came into her living room that was bare of any furniture. All of her stuff was on the floor, and she patted a spot on in the middle of a chalked circle. "Sit here Samantha"

My eyes bulged, "You don't seriously think I'm going to sit there are you?"

Her old hands pointed to her temple, "Yes cause I saw it that way"

"Well see it another way because I don't trust you, you're just supposed to transport us to the Third" I said adamently, I was not plopping my ass into that circle.

The old witch smacked her lips, " I'm not doing a thing until you sit" She pointed down at the circle, "Sit we are wasting time"

"Damn you to hell" I snarled, going to sit in the white chalked circle. She smiled at me smugly and went to retrieve a both of vials. She grabbed a light blue vial and came back to me. Bending down to rub the cool oil over my forehead.

"That's not a very angelic thing to say" She muttered, her breath hot like acid on my skin.

"I'm not much of an angel anymore."

"In your heart your more pure than anything else" She told me standing and walking out of the circle.

"What are you doing to her?" Jason asked concerned, I could tell he didn't' trust the witch with me.

"Hush boy, I'm going to see this young woman's future" She said waving a wooden stick around in the air in a circle. She looked directly at me, I felt my soul go to her. Connecting with some kind of force that was within her. And then I passed out.

* * *

"So you aren't going to tell me what happened?" I asked Emily once we were only, she seemed really shaken up by what she'd seen. And by her and the rest of them not telling me anything I was really worried.

"Quit asking me Sam, I can' tell you and it's killing me that I can't because-You should know but that fucking witch bonded us in a contract not to. What I can tell you is that it's bigger than us, it's bigger than you and you better not fuck it up" Emily said walking away from me, leaving me standing in front of her door bewildered by what she'd said.

"So you're the half angel half vampire" The blonde said from the other side of the hallway, she muttered it under her breath but I still heard her.

"That's me"

"I can't believe what's going to happen" She said softly, crossing he arms across her chest as to guard her self from me.

"Looks like you're going to have to believe in me"

She nodded her head, "Oh I do, I have faith in you because Jason does, and Emily does too, And that old crazy bitch also. I just can't fathom what's what's going to happen." She brightened up, "but that's another day, not tonight. We escaped without getting hurt, I think that deserves a drink"

"I don't drink"

She rolled her eyes, "Look, your half vamp. And we Vampires like to have fun" I could see that having fun with Carly could get me in loads of trouble. I was willing to find out what kind.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Robin and Stone story posted...**

"I'll love to see the way you roll." Carly said as we descended down the stairs to the living room of the safe house we were in. Jason was there and I noticed the way his back tensed even as he didn't face me I knew he knew I was there. She barely cast the guys a glance as we left out of the house. "We're going to go spar, be back."

"Be safe." Sonny said to us, mainly Carly.

"You know me, Sonny." Carly replied blowing him a kiss.

His dimples deepened, "Exactly why I said 'be safe."

"Don't go too far out Carly. I'm serious." Jason ordered before we disappeared out of the door.

"Okay, dad." Carly replied sarcastically.

Without warning Carly began running, one thing she didn't know about angels was that we were faster than any species God had made. So I easily kept up with her, not moving ahead of her because I didn't know if she was testing me to see what I was capable of. Everyone didn't need to know about me.

We found a place deep in the woods that the trees were more spaced apart. Carly began pacing around me. Accessing me. Too bad for her she wasn't going to win, I was more experienced in combat than her. I was trained for war, and she wasn't.

She attacked first, and I almost laughed since she predictably aimed for my chest. I blocked her and shot a hook at her head. Which contacted and knocked her back a few steps. Out of anger she charged me and I side stepped her almost guilty that she would never even be able to hit me. She tried again and again but she missed and I stopped fighting her back. Every time she attacked her I just dodged and stepped to the side so she missed.

"Enough." I heard behind me, I didn't turn to see who it was. From the voice I knew it was Jason. And Carly was the type to not care how she got you, if you turned your back on her she would attack. And I admired that, the ruthlessness.

Carly stopped when she heard him, "What do you guys want?"

"Not to see your ass get whooped." Emily said leaning against a tree beside Jason.

"Shut up." Carly snapped irately. "She's a fucking half breed of course she would win. I just wanted to see how good she is."

"She's awesome, I fought with her against the coven." Emily told her remembering what had happened the other night.

"Now she's going to fight against me." Jason stated, closing in on me fast. His steps were brisk, and determined and I knew he would be more of a challenge than Carly was. Carly wasn't a terrible fighter, she just couldn't measure up to my training. "Remember Samantha, I wasn't the Queen's right hand for nothing."

"Will do." I said absently, paying more attention to what he would do next. Like a ghost he had turned transparent but I had dealt with ghosts before. You may not be able to see them, but you could feel them. And I felt Jason circle behind me and kick out. I caught his blow and my fist hit his cheek.

He hissed and I grinned inwardly. Striking out my fist came close to his chest but he blocked me and kicked again. I couldn't block it, he was too fast and I couldn't see him even if I could feel him. So I had to use an ability that I didn't like to use in front of other people. My telekinesis I pushed him back with my mind, and darted in swiftly. Giving him a combo of hits that stunned him. He fell back and I heard the other's sharp intakes of breath.

Jason didn't give up that easily though, he stood up immediately and I was expecting him to hit me instead he lunged and knocked us both to the ground. His body expanded over mine, and his arms pinned mine above my head. My back arched, and I was even closer to his body. Oddly I liked this position very much. "I didn't know we were playing dirty" I breathed.

"How are you going to get out of this position?" He asked, he was hoping I would use my telekinesis but I wasn't going to do that again. So I bent my knee and squeezed it between the tiny gap between us and with all my might I uncoiled my leg and he hissed as he flew back. Falling to his ass as I gained my feet dusting the dirt off of me.

"Like that." I said smugly.

He grinned from the ground, lifting a hand in the air. "Help me up?"

"And get taken back down?" I asked rhetorically, I already knew what he was up to. "No, thanks."

* * *

Emily and I were in my room whispering like little girls who were supposed to be in bed, but would whether talk until they fell asleep in exhaustion. She laid parallel to me in battle clothes, she told me she wanted to always be prepared if anything had happened. I told her all I needed was my sword and I knew I would be safe.

"Helena is the biggest bitch I've ever met. And I know she will be coming after us soon. Her plans are always infallible."

"Then we will have to be flawless in our work. I was captured once, I will never be again." I said determinedly.

"It must feel terrible living on Earth, when you were living in the Gates." Emily empathized.

"Most of all I miss my brother, he is everything to me. And he's going to come after me. He'll probably find me too." I sighed, and then he'll be in trouble just like me. Also he'll lead the angels who want to slay me for what I am now.

Emily disagreed, her brown hair shook around her shoulders. "Sorry but he won't."

"When my brother is bent on something you can't get him to listen to reason. It's what he believes and what you believe comes from your heart and no one but you can change that unless you let them." And in the Gates they don't believe in changing anyone's purpose, or their beliefs but if any of their thoughts were ill they were kicked out of the Gates.

"Then we should be worried?"

"Oh, yes."

We lay thinking our single thoughts when Carly burst in, her face wasn't cheerful and I could tell that something was wrong. Emily sat up, and waited for the news.

"Ready to go haunting Sam?"


	4. Chapter 4

I sat up in bed, "Haunting?"

Carly lips sprang into a predator smile, "Yes, and we even get to see Jason do his thing." I didn't know what was so exciting about seeing Jason do his 'thing' but I was afraid of 'haunting'. And I wasn't very sure about what we'll be haunting anyway. I knew of Vampires who didn't pray on humans. I wondered if they were like them but then thinking back to the coven I didn't think that there were that humane.

Emily rolled her eyes not bothering to get up from her post on bed. "You know Jason isn't going to stick with us, he likes to go out on his own."

Carly's smile weakened, "Not with _her _here. She's his, he isn't leaving her behind. He has to teach her how to haunt."

"What do you mean by his?" I asked, the way she said it gave me different idea's then what I had in mind. There were stories that sometimes when a Vampire changed another being in turn -

"I meant he turned you, so you belong to his lineage." Carly explained, "Actually you're the only in his lineage." A bit of jealously seemed to line her voice as she thought about that. I didn't think she really liked me belonging to his lineage. She probably wished she was His. Even if she and Sonny were together.

Jason had mentioned that to me once when we were at the Coven, that I might be his, for now, and forever. I barely knew the guy! I didn't want to be his! Even if my blood sang for him, even if my skin heated every time he was near, or when I thought about him. Not even if when I closed my eyes I saw his bright blue eyes.

My hands wound around my knife and I closed my eyes trying desperately to push my thoughts of Jason away. This was all to much and I didn't know how much of it I could take. All I wanted was to be home with my brother. Damnsit how I missed him so much. I didn't push it even if I knew that wasn't what she meant at all. Right now I was more interesting in what we were haunting, and where. Because there wasn't anything in the woods near us or I wouldn't sensed it. Even if I was half vampire, half angel my God didn't abandon me I still felt him with me where ever I went.

"I'm telling you, I know my brother and he isn't going with us." Emily shrugged, she knew her brother than all of us even if Carly wanted to act like she could right Jason's entire biography. "He's going to leave, and take her with him. _Watch_."

"Fine, whatever." Carly said, she gave me a wicked glance and stomped out of the room.

Emily looked over at me, sitting vertically on the bed she fixed her leather boots while watching me. "You nervous?"

I shrugged, "A bit. I mean I'm not very...familiar with this kind of thing and I don't want to take someone's life, an innocent."

Emily's eyes lit up mischievously, "Who said we were haunting innocent people?"

* * *

We ran for miles, and miles before we finally stopped in a little town that I couldn't pronounce on my tongue. I smelled the death, evil, and vengeance before we even reached the town. I'd gladly kill any of them, no telling what some of them had down. There weren't any females living in this town, but this wasn't a place to live. This wasn't a place to raise kids or knit clothes for your husband. I was pretty sure that most of these men had moved here illegally, and that they're plans here weren't good.

As I thought about taking there lives I felt suddenly different. My senses heightened and I could smell the dirt and the decomposing of flesh underneath my feet, I could feel the thickness of the air that moved over my skin. And I could hear the heartbeat of the birds that nested above in a tree.

"What you're feeling is your Vampire senses kicking in triple time. The other half of you, coming alive." Jason whispered inside of my head making me jump two feet into the air.

Sonny unsheathed his knife in less than a second, "What is it Samantha?" He looked around himself and sniffed the air. " I don't feel any danger near."

I looked up at Jason and I didn't find any emotion there at first glance but I saw a spark in his eye, and I saw that his eyebrows were tense. A look of wonder.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, focusing my thoughts on him hoping he'll get the mental text. He just looked at me and then turned away. And I sighed at my failure. He didn't hear me.

I looked at the houses and buildings ahead and wondered what kind of plan we were going to use when we got there. We had to have some kind of strategy, not telling what they had down there. Some humans were very resourceful. And it didn't take a genius to work a gun, but then again bullets wouldn't kill us. No Vampire were invincible, well partly, I knew two ways to kill a Vampire. Once was to rip them apart and burn the remains, and another...was by an Angel's hand. I didn't know if they knew that, and I wasn't going to tell them. That would be betraying my people.

"You.." I heard Jason's voice cross over my thoughts. I looked up at him but I only caught his profile since he was talking to Sonny. So he did hear me talking to him.

Nicholas groaned beside Sonny, "I need to feed."

Sonny and Jason ignored him and without another thought Nicholas dashed out of view. Emily sighed, winked at me and followed behind him.

"Meet back here, when you're done." Jason instructed Carly and Sonny.

"Will do." Sonny said after disappearing a split second later with Carly racing him to the humans.

Jason turned towards me, his hands clasped behind his back. His black shirt tight against his chest outlining the score of muscles underneath tightened even more. His lips were thinned out into a line as he looked at me. "Are you ready?"

I looked away from him, not liking how he made my heart pitter patter, even my wings quivered at his attention. "I'm not sure...what to do."

"Don't worry, Sam." His hand lifted to brush against my check pushing my hair out of my face. "Your instincts will take over."

I nodded my head, just like my battle instincts, I could be cornered by twelve men but I wouldn't back down. My battle instincts would take over and I'll go through them like domino's. "You can go first..." I wanted a very minutes to myself just to catch my breath.

He shook his head, "You'll come with me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He said stubbornly.

"Why?"

He just looked at me, and I could tell he was annoyed, it was something he wasn't telling me about why he wasn't me with him when we were down there. He was surely not going to tell me, and I wasn't going to get anything from his facial expressions. All I was getting was boredom. I sighed and looked over at the town from the hill we stood on. "We should get going."

"Follow me." He ordered and disappeared from sight. I smacked my lips, setting my jaw to stone and followed him. Who the hell did he think he was, that I would just follow behind him like a good little pet that he made? Hell no! As Jason swerved to the left I took off into the air and I dove right for my target. He was running away with a machete in his hand. The closer I got the more his stench grew worse. Then the smell changed, all I could smell or hear was his blood pounded loud and hard in his body. I dropped onto him ignoring the snapping of bones I caused as I slammed him on to the ground and on instinct my teeth clinched into his filthy neck. I ignored his cries and drank until my vision went blurry, and my nails grew into claws. My feathers cringed on my back folding onto one another. It felt delicious, it felt good, and so damn right.

I moved on to my next victim, he was about my age, with evil grey eyes and he thought he could take me on. I proved him wrong by pouncing on his, snapping his neck and drinking from him greedily. I licked the excess blood from my mouth and ran out of the house I'd found him in. I took in my surroundings and felt Emily near me but I couldn't see her on the dirt roads the town were calling streets.

"You weren't supposed to go out on your own..." Jason whispered to me in my head. I wasn't sure if I liked this kind of communication yet. It was a breach of privacy. I wondered if he could hear my thoughts even if I didn't send them to him.

"Don't order me around, I tend to rebel." I said back sarcastically.

"I'll remember that." He said and I didn't know if he meant what I'd said or me disobeying him. I didn't care either way. I only wanted to fill my thirst for blood. And I did.

I woke up with a gasp of breath, I didn't even know how I'd I gotten into bed. I barely remembered the night before but what I did remember reigned of blood, and so much of it. I could smell the blood of all my victims on me and on my bed. Maybe because my bed and I were covered in it. I jumped out of bed and snatched the covers off of my bed, and stripped myself of clothing. I raced to the bathroom and turned the facet of hot, and jumped in. I scrubbed myself raw, I gurgled hot water in my mouth, spitting it out and doing it over again. I washed my hair and used a whole bottle of body wash. Even if they people I killed were innocent they didn't deserve death only God was to determine that. I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my face. What in the hell was I thinking last night. I don't why I kept asking myself when I already knew. It was the blood. My Vampire half had craved it, needed it, and it took over. I couldn't let that happen again. It wasn't right. I heard footsteps in my room and my head snapped towards the closed bathroom door.

"Sam...are you okay?" Carly asked, she actually sounded concerned.

"I'm fine." I didn't sound fine at was a brief silence and then Carly walked away without a word and I went back to scrubbing last night away.

When I got out of the bathroom all the hot water was gone, and my skin was a horrible red color but I knew in a few minutes it would vanish. After I got dressed, my skin was already back to it's original olive tone.

Everyone was downstairs, talking, laughing and not worried about why I'd been upstairs for almost a whole hour showering and crying. I knew they'd had to hear me in there. Vampire ears caught a lot. They didn't bring it up though. Which I was grateful.

Just when I was about to sit next to Emily, Jason stood from his seat and gestured towards the front door. "Let's go for a walk" There he was ordering me around again. I just stood and stared at him which made he groan. "Please?" He added exasperated.

I smiled, but it didn't reach up to my eyes. And Jason noticed because the lights in his eyes died down. I wondered what he wanted to talk about on this walk.

* * *

I wasn't going to find out soon, we'd been walking for what seemed like forever but only was twenty minutes. I'd gotten so bored I studied the way Jason walked, even the way his shirt, and pants fit him. I was interested in all things Jason, and I didn't like it one bit.

Fine I'll start this little 'talk'. "Why did you want me to be with you when we haunted?"

"I wanted to know that you were safe, instead I worried most of the time we haunted." That made me feel plenty stupid in leaving him behind.

"At the Coven you told me that I might be...your...your um-"

That you might be Mine, I wasn't sure but I do now. You are." He said simply.

"I...I can't.I barely know you!"

He shrugged, "We have eternity to know each other."

He had a point.

"What if I don't want to know you?"

Jason actually stumbled, but he acted as if it didn't happen. "You don't like me..." He said as if he were actually hurt.

Oh, I hurt his feelings ! Sometimes I could be so brash when I let my mouth run ahead of me. "That's not what I said... I'm just asking a question. What if?"

"Soul mates are powerful together...alone they are weakened." His voice had turned to stone, and I had made it that way. I felt horrible, it wasn't that I didn't like him. I did !

I stopped him from walking by pulling his arm and twisting him to face me. He looked down at me curiously. "Look, I'm sorry I said that. I'm sorry that I ran off last night...I don't like being bossed around. And I do like you Jason...I couldn't resist my heart, or my blood calling to you. It's impossible, but then again I've barely tried." I looked away from him at the end, sometimes it was hard to express how I felt. My brother Danny had already knew what I felt by just looking at me, or he could sense it. We were that close...no we _are _that close.

He lifted my chin up so that I was looking up at him and then he dipped to kiss me. My entire body flooded with heat. My hands wound into his hair and he crushed me to his chest. I didn't know if I heard correctly but I could've sworn I heard him in my mind snarling the word. "_Mine_."


End file.
